


From The Start

by llupin



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, spoilers for traitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llupin/pseuds/llupin
Summary: Akira and Goro get stuck on cleaning duty together.A minor Shujin-Student-Council-President-Goro AUEntertaining my own, small fantasy where 'pancakes' didn't happen, Akira calls Goro 'Senpai', and these two are closer from a much earlier date.





	From The Start

Hindsight was a cruel mistress, existing only to taunt the makers of poor decisions. For in hindsight, Goro now knew that having sex on a school desk could result in injury severe enough to require professional, medical attention. Deep down he figured he probably should have knew this beforehand, but apparently thinking with one’s dick was actually a thing, and he was just as big a victim of it as anybody else.

He winced, shuffling in his seat as splinters in his back and arms made it uncomfortable to stay pressed against the plastic waiting room chair for too long, but the throbbing ache in his elbow wanted nothing more than absolute stillness. This was his just deserves. 

 

“M’sorry,” came the hundredth, whispered apology from the tousled haired boy sat beside him, smiling sheepishly as Goro gave him a glare that bordered on positively murderous. “Does it still hurt?”

 

A curt “yes,” was Goro’s reply. Evidently he was still in no mood for conversation. It had been almost three hours of radio silence, and Akira was beginning to wonder how elaborate the murder plot Goro had been devising since arriving at the hospital was becoming. 

 

A nurse appeared, approaching them at a steady pace, the sole of his shoes echoing around the empty-save-for-two waiting room, and both boys sat to attention and held their breaths, hoping that this would finally be their time to get called into the X-Ray room. 

 

The nurse walked by without a word. It was not their time.

 

They sighed in unison, shoulders sagging, and Goro giving a quiet hiss of pain at the movement. 

 

“Well, in any case, perhaps this will be a good lesson to you. Patience is a virtue.” His tone pitched a slight higher than usual. 

 

Akira bit the inside of his mouth to fight back a smirk; of course Goro couldn’t survive without taking the higher ground, of course Akira would get the blame. “Well, perhaps this will be a lesson to you, too. Wrapping your legs around my waist and _moaning my name_ is -”

 

“Shut up!” Goro groaned, running a hand - from the arm that didn’t hurt - down his face. “Please just… just stop, Kurusu-kun.”

 

“It takes two to tango, Senpai.” Akira sniggered, leaning back in his chair and turning his attention to his phone, leaving Goro to ruminate over his bad life choices and curse the modern world for not inventing time travel yet.

 

**4 Hours Earlier**

 

“Ah Senpai, you’re working with me today?” 

 

It was fair to say that Kurusu Akira was the bane of Goro’s life. 

 

Just a few months ago everything had been going to plan without a hitch, the end to all his problems had never seemed so _attainable_. All his years of meticulous planning and being worked to the bone was about to pay off. 

 

And then Akira had gotten himself arrested and sent to Tokyo, and thus the Phantom Thieves were born, jumping into the tail end of Goro’s grand scheme and throwing everything in the air as though they were the heroes of this story and claimed the rights to telling the tale through to the end. Stealing his limelight and glory without so much as a glance in his direction. It wasn’t long before Goro could almost physically feel his grip on everything growing looser and looser with every passing day, and the prize that had been within his grasp falling through his fingers like water. 

 

Akira was, without a doubt, a Phantom Thief. Of all the things Goro was uncertain of, this was something he knew to be true without a slither of doubt in his mind. If the group of friends he kept, or his place of residence having such strong connections to Isshiki Wakaba, or the talking cat he couldn’t leave the house without weren’t telling enough, the knowing smirks and cheeky winks he sent in Goro’s direction whenever the Thieves successfully hit another target were all the confirmation he needed.

 

Also, Goro decided, Akira was just the kind of insufferable idiot that would continue committing crimes after being placed on probation for year, and right under the nose of the detective chasing him to boot. It would have been… attractive, for a person to stick to their ideals with such determination, daring to play the game despite the risk, that is if said insufferable idiot wasn’t literally gambling with his very life, seemingly just for the hell of it. Was he forgetting just who Goro _was_? 

 

By now, there were very few viable options left for the situation Goro had gotten pulled into. Unfortunately the only proof of Akira’s guilt that Goro had to offer would also ruin his own image entirely, bringing doubt to all the mental shutdown cases he had solved, and he would even run the possibility of being slapped with an invisible question mark above his head by all his fellow officers if he were the one to shed light on that world. It was too risky. 

 

The other option, the old tried and tested and perhaps most foolproof, had came to the mind of his boss only seconds after it had come to Goro’s. And perhaps if this had gone like any other story, Goro would have been able to smooth out this hitch in an instant. He had a gun, he had the metaverse, and the Phantom Thieves were some rookie idiots who were running around in shoes a few sizes too large for their feet. 

This could have ended months ago.

 

If it weren’t for Akira and his debonair smile that was almost sharp enough to engrave it’s owners name on a certain detective’s heart with one look alone.

 

“Oh, not out of choice I can assure you,” Goro’s words were a stark contrast to the honeyed tone he adopted, smiling politely whilst throwing metaphorical daggers from his mouth was a skill he’d been honing for years. “I have much better things to be doing with my time, but the principal has decided you can’t be trusted alone, and so as Student Council President I must suffer for your insolence.” 

 

Akira’s smile never faltered, in fact it never did when he was with Goro, no matter the weapons of choice. He handed Goro the broom without a trace of hostility. “Awesome! We’ll make a great team, I’m sure.”

 

With a single laugh, Goro gave a nod.

 

The third option, one Goro had ruled out immediately and ignored whenever he felt the magnetizing pull towards his kohai, was turning for help to the very Thieves’ that were ruining him.

 

And thus coming clean to Akira. 

 

Goro felt his knuckles ache as they turned white with his grip tightening around the handle at the thought. A possible escape, or a moronic suicidal mission. 

 

If Akira was an idiot, then Goro didn’t want to think about what he himself might be for even considering that option at all.

 

They started their work in silence mostly, though it wasn’t an unpleasant one. Even with sharp tongues and ten foot walls, there was something easy about the space and time they shared. Akira quietly got stuck into tidying as Goro halfheartedly ran the broom up and down the same length of floor for ten minutes, too lost in thought to notice he wasn’t exactly contributing to the clean. 

 

The last few months had been intense, and he felt worn. This week in particular had been tougher than usual. Shutdown requests had been coming in more frequently than ever before, and with the Thieves’ latest victory against Medjed Goro had been the main subject of much online trolling. He told himself it didn’t bother him, it had been part of his plan after all - but seeing the number of views on his blog diminish so drastically with every post he made had become a little more than disheartening to say the least. He had worked _so_ hard building up his reputation.

 

He sent a glare in Akira’s direction, wishing looks could kill. Or at least deliver a pain akin to a swift kick to the shin. This was all _his_ fault. If he hadn’t shown up, Goro wouldn’t have had to sabotage his own fame. He wouldn’t have had to kill more than necessary. He would have a clear, obstacle free path to success. 

 

But for all the problems he brought, Akira had also been the one to greet him off the train in the following morning of the initial fallout, and loudly read to him the supportive messages for Ace Detective Akechi Goro he had found online the night before and promptly saved to his phone. Goro had whined that Akira was embarrassing him on purpose, and Akira had mumbled a quiet _maybe_ with a devilish smirk on his face, but his words had echoed in Goro’s mind for the rest of that day.

 

It wasn’t uncommon for Akira to wriggle his way into all of Goro’s thoughts somehow.

 

Though Goro wished it were. For both their sakes.

 

The boy’s back was to Goro, he was lazily dusting the windowsill but Goro could tell he was more preoccupied with watching whatever was beyond the window than in the cleaning he was supposed to be doing. 

 

The scene before him wasn’t too different from the day he had first met Akira. Akira had been ordered by his teacher to wait for Goro to speak with him in the student council room. Goro hadn’t exactly been eager to rush in and waste time on some transfer delinquent, he had things to do and places to be, and by the time he had forced himself to fulfil the principals request, Akira had been pressed up against the window, staring down at the courtyard below. Hands in his pockets and forehead rested against the glass, he had looked so lost. Goro had cleared his throat for attention and the transfer student had turned to stare at him with wide and tense looking eyes, as though caught in the headlights of an oncoming truck.

 

He didn’t belong here in the city. That much was clear. And Goro had initially pitied him. 

 

Back then he hadn’t struck Goro as somebody capable of assault, or even as somebody worth keeping an eye on. He was quiet and unassuming, a boy the detective wouldn’t have given a second thought about had it not been for the curious convictions hanging over his head. At first he had even been shy with Goro, and at that time he was sure Akira would leave the council room that afternoon and Goro would never have to bother with him again. 

 

Though of course that had changed as the weeks progressed, and Kamoshida had a sudden change of heart and Akira’s new friends were two of the gym teacher’s favourite victims. It didn’t take him being an Ace Detective to put two and two together. Goro had been aware of the rumours surrounding Kamoshida, but he was simply another cockroach in the garbage heap in the detective’s opinion. Goro had seen so many, destroyed, and in some cases taken, the lives of some of the worst once they had gotten in Shido’s way, but murdering a teacher in his own school had, at the time, felt like overkill. 

 

Now, however, he could practically hear the ticking time bomb that was Principal Kobayakawa.

 

He gnawed his bottom lip. Things were getting messy and beyond his control. He had to reign in the Thieves quickly, and find a way to convince Shido he was still a valuable ally, unless he wanted his own name on his own father’s hit list. His vision came back into focus as he remembered where he was, Akira’s shoulders and back being the first things he saw. There was a distinct, heated throb in his chest that was starting to become difficult to ignore. Long gone was the shy boy Goro had met on the first day of term, these days he was nothing short of incorrigible in his actions to be on Goro’s last nerve. Being a Phantom Thief had apparently gone to his head. 

 

Still, that look in his eyes never really went away. 

 

And Goro understood it.

 

Goro was quite familiar with the feeling of not belonging, of sticking out like a sore thumb no matter how hard he tried to fit in. There were things about Akira that felt… familiar. Akira intrigued him, as much as it annoyed Goro to even admit to himself, and if he wasn’t the spanner in Goro’s works, perhaps things could have been different between them.

 

A soothing voice that wasn’t quite something he heard, but more like something he felt, crooned in his heart and head at once.

 

Giving advice he would ignore. As always.

 

_Sorry, Robin._

 

“Akechi-senpai?” 

 

Akira’s hand closing around the handle of the broom he held startled Goro back into reality.

 

“What is it?”

 

“You’ve been staring into space for twenty minutes.” Akira said with a small grin, enjoying the slight flush in Goro’s cheeks. “Aw, were you thinking about me?”

 

“Of course not,” Goro lied, snatching the broom out of Akira’s fingers. “What about you? Are you quite finished gazing out the window now?”

 

“Gazing at you instead, Senpai,” He said with a wink, and Goro muttered under his breath. “What was that? Didn’t quite hear you!”

 

“I was wondering where your cat was today.” Akira’s smirk faltered, and Goro raised an eyebrow, “What, did you think I hadn’t noticed the moving lump inside your school bag?”

 

“Nah. I knew you’d seen him months ago,” he waved a dismissive hand, “I’m just surprised you brought it up.”

 

“It’s curious, you’re never without him. As a detective, I can’t help but wonder… it is my job, after all. Did something happen?” 

 

“We... had a falling out.”

 

“My, my. Did he treat you to a dead mouse for breakfast?” Goro teased, and Akira forced a laugh.

 

“Nah, it’s my fault not his.” Akira’s voice was small, his body closed as he brought his arms across his chest; apparently he wasn’t enjoying this conversation. 

 

The detective had to wonder what exactly had gone on for Morgana to willfully choose to stay at home. He never left Akira’s side, forever whispering in his ear about one thing or another. Omitting the fact he could talk, choosing to let Akira go to school alone was probably the strangest thing Morgana had ever done. Goro hadn’t really cared for his absence, honestly he’d been dreading having to listen to it’s whines about wanting to go home all afternoon, whilst Akira pretended dutifully not to hear him. But now he was interested.

 

Unfortunately, Akira was apparently _not_ interested in sharing the story, a pout now on his lips as he stared dully at the floor instead of up at Goro. 

Goro knew when to pick his battles. It was better to not press on a bruise for too long.

 

“Hmm… I find sushi is a great remedial offering for conflict and spats. I’m sure you’ll be his favourite person for days if you’re willing to splash out a little.” 

 

Akira actually laughed this time, “expensive sushi is good for makeups, noted.”

 

“Good. Now get back to work.”

 

“Uh… I could say the same to you.” He rebutted with a snort.

 

“ _Get back to work_.”

 

Instead, Akira hopped up on a nearby desk and leaned back on his hands, craning his neck to eyeball the clock above the chalkboard. “We’ve been at this for over an hour. Can’t we just go home?”

 

Truthfully Goro would have gone home at the ten minute mark if he could have his way. Most teachers wouldn’t bat an eyelid if he had told them he wanted to study at home or had some extra curricular activity to attend. But having one over Akira gave him a small kick of satisfaction.

 

_Ha. This is what happens when you get in my way._

Well, it wasn’t exactly his greatest revenge plot, but he was sure shooting him in the face in a few months time would make up for that. His stomach twisted at the thought, and swallowing a lump in his throat he pushed that part of the plan away for now. 

 

The future wasn’t real. It was faraway and subject to change.

 

Feeling a wobble in his knees as he scrambled for a new train of thought, he hummed and leaned against the broom. Living for now, teasing his kohai, thinking of this moment only and not a second ahead.

 

“If you abandon your duties before I give you the okay to go home, then I’ll see to it that you get plenty of punishment, Kurusu-kun.” He made sure to keep his tone pleasant, punctuating the end of his sentence with a winning smile he usually saved for when there were cameras being thrust in his face. 

 

Throwing the bait, he needn’t wait long for Akira to bite.

“I’m interested in hearing what sort of punishment a detective thinks applicable for a misbehaving student.”

 

“Execution.” Goro deadpanned.

 

Akira laughed, “intense. I was thinking about some more cleaning duties under your careful, watching eye.”

 

“You think you’re worthy of more than an hour of my time a week?”

 

A quiet chuckle caused the smile on his lips to stretch, but he did his best to hold it back. Straightening up, he rested a hand on his hip and raised an eyebrow in questioning.

 

The younger teen just shrugged, “it’s just… it’s funny when you try to get on my nerves.”

 

“I don’t -!” Goro began his argument, but Akira’s smug expression made it obvious it was a lost cause. “It never works, does it?”

 

“It never works.” Akira affirmed with a broad smile, crossing his legs on the desk and placing his hands on his ankles. “You’re too cute.”

 

Goro scoffed, “don’t talk to me like that.”

 

“You’re never like this with the other students either. Am I special to you?”

 

“Haha! Please, deflate your ego.” Goro grumbled, feeling his face turning scarlet and betraying him spectacularly. “Perhaps you get the brunt of my exasperations because I’m on to you, and I want to make your life as miserable as possible until I find out how to expose you.”

 

Akira laughed loudly, “ _Expose me?_ You make it sound like I’m some dirty crimelord.” 

 

Goro sniffed. “Are you not?”

 

Holding up both hands as though to placate Goro, Akira adopted a faux-serious tone. “Only in my spare time Detective Akechi, I promise.”

 

Goro tutted. He was so cocksure, it was as infuriating as it was (somehow) endearing. Somewhere down the hall a door slammed and distant voices and footsteps filled the silence until the students were too far away to hear any longer. It made Goro realise just how silent the school had become in the last half an hour. It was a Saturday afternoon after all, most students left as early as possible on the last day of the week. 

 

Still, Akira seemed to be in no rush. He wanted to get off from working, but it was evident he was in no real hurry to actually leave Goro just yet. He seemed at ease around Goro, his shoulders less tense, the tiredness in his eyes less prominent, and for reasons he was unable to put his finger on, the feeling was entirely mutual for Goro. 

 

But it was all pointless.

 

Goro swallowed bile.

 

“Say… say that just for a moment, we could speak without consequence. Just drop the pretence and talk like students, and not… not who we truly are.”

 

Hesitantly, Akira tilted his head. “... what do you mean?”

 

“Just… would you?”

 

The younger narrowed his eyes. “I… don’t know what you’re saying.”

 

Goro considered him, watching him closely he saw a slight blush dust under Akira’s eyes. He looked entirely innocent, as though he had no idea what Goro had in mind. But Goro knew better, his mind recalling the high-pitched voice of a demanding little cat that seemed to enjoy the confines of Akira’s school bag. They had spent time debating the fairness of the Thieves’ actions many times before, Akira’s loyalty never wavering and Goro’s suspicions never wavering either. Akira’s sense of justice was so… naive. Goro wished he could believe in it. He wished he could understand it.

 

“I could arrest you, you know.” Goro’s voice was lofty, a faraway look on his face. Akira watched him carefully as he leaned back against the wall, folding his arms across his chest and his shoulders sagging. “I have everything I need.”

 

Akira shifted on the desk, feeling out of his depth. “Oh yeah…? And what’s stopping you?”

 

Goro tapped his foot, breathing a laugh through his nose. “It’s difficult.”

 

His vague retort was met with silence for a while. Akira didn’t really know how to respond. He had spent the best part of four months antagonising the detective simply for his own amusement, but with a world like the metaverse being so beyond belief for any normal person, he’d felt safe in playing a few games with his crush. So far things had gone perfect, the Phantom Thieves were riding a wave of popularity, and with the chance of Okumura’s change of heart just around the corner, Akira could only imagine the kind of hype that would be surrounding them afterwards. Once Morgana came back, _he would come back_ , they could be a team again - and at the very top of their game.

 

Unless Goro somehow learned of the existence of the metaverse, there was no evidence to prove they were behind it. There was nothing to even suggest they were the Thieves’ at all, in fact. So long as Ryuji learned to lower his tone and everybody remained loyal to the team, they were quite safe. He was sure of it.

 

And yet…

 

And yet it was beginning to seem like things were far too good to be true. And sometimes the way Goro smiled hungrily towards him, like a cat waiting for the blind mouse to wander into its paws, left him feeling as though some secrets weren’t as untouchable as first thought.

 

As though Goro knew all, but he was simply biding his time.

 

A bad end did feel somewhat… iminent. The twisted end to the surrealist fairy tale he’d ever heard. 

 

He chuckled, lowering his head and chewing on his tongue. “Well if I have to be arrested by anybody, I sure hope it’s you, Akechi.”

 

Goro’s head snapped in Akira’s direction, a scowl on his lips that somehow didn’t detract from his TV-esque prettiness. It was as though he had been practicing what expressions he could use and still win the hearts of all teenagers nationwide. 

 

“Why do you say things like that? Why do you talk to me like… like there’s something special about me? Being arrested by myself or by any other officer isn’t something you want, you know.”

 

“It’s a joke. You really don’t get when I’m just flirting with you, do you?” Akira pouted.

 

Goro felt his jaw drop, and Akira’s eyes widened in horror.

 

“You… you didn’t know?”

 

Goro continued to stare, his own eyes as wide as Akira’s now.

 

“Oh shit, seriously? _Seriously?_ Fuck, Akechi… I-I thought you were flirting back!” He exclaimed, rubbing at the sweat on the back of his neck. No longer exerting his usual, confident vibe, he seemed to shrink on the desk in front of Goro’s eyes. “Shit.. I really thought you...” His sentence died in his throat. He muttered to himself, shaking his head over and over to the sound of his own quiet laughter.

 

Goro straightened up, thinning his lips into a line. “Why are you flirting with me? Why would you do that? Do you think it’s funny? Are you trying to make fun of me?”

 

For a moment Akira merely stared up at his senpai, his brow creased. How could Goro believe any of this was just a prank? “Why do you think? Why do people usually flirt, Senpai? No offence, but I think Tokyo’s Special Investigation Department may need to hire a new teenage prodigy detective.” 

 

Goro’s chest felt hot and his tongue felt too big for his mouth; for the first time in a long time he was unsure of what to say. Goro usually had perfectly constructed answers for everything, just waiting in reach in the corners of his mind, ready to please or humour or mollify the person before him. Whatever mask he needed, it was ready and waiting. But with Akira it was as though nothing would work anyway, either he saw through every mask like clear-cut diamond or he simply chose to just demolish whatever stood in his way to get to what he wanted.

 

And Goro almost liked it. He wanted Akira to see him, the real him, and to continue reaching out to him in the ways that he did. How far did that hand of friendship extend? Past psychotic breakdowns? Past blackmail? _Past murder?_

 

No matter how many ways Goro tried to envision their story ending, it was always smeared red with either Akira’s blood or his own. There was no room for a happy ending now. Wanting Akira to see him was a naive and foolish desire. 

 

The butterflies in his stomach at Akira’s confession, the way his palms became damp with cold sweat, and his mind travelling at the speed of light to ideas he had previously locked away. Ideas of what could be. It was all useless. 

 

“Please leave.” 

 

“What?”

 

“Just go, Kurusu-kun.”

 

“Um… I have to finish up here or -”

 

“You’ve finished, it’s clean. _I can’t deal with this_.” Goro grumbled, stalking past the boy to take a rough hold of his school bag, he threw it across the room towards him with too much force, almost knocking Akira off the desk as he tried to catch it with one hand. “I don’t want to be apart of your stupid games anymore! So just leave!”

 

Getting up, Akira stood on the spot for a moment, his mouth opening and closing wordlessly as he tried to start a counter, but in the end decided against it. With a single wave of his hand, he slung his bag over his shoulder and left the room, sliding the door shut behind him. 

 

Breathing hard, Goro stared at the space Akira had just vacated. 

 

This… _game_ that they had been playing, Goro indulging too much in the familiarity he had sensed between them… it was all pointless! Feeling even the slightest of happiness at a stupid confession was pointless!

 

Flirting was pointless, crushes were pointless, acknowledging whatever they had, giving whatever existed between them a _name_ …

 

It was all for nothing. It was just going to hurt. It already _did_ hurt. 

 

In a few months, in just a matter of weeks, Akira would be dead, and Goro would be alone again, and Shido would be the last hurdle in this fucked up race. Akira was a burden, a bane, something in the way that needed to be eradicated before he got too close to Goro.

 

The door slid open, and a red-faced Akira stared at him from over the threshold.

 

“I forgot my fucking gym clothes.” His words wobbled.

 

Goro said nothing. He watched as Akira dawdled at the door, and then with sigh he headed to his desk. Picking up the bag that Goro had failed to notice when grabbing the other. Akira then hesitated on the spot for a second time. Goro tensed on instinct, sensing something incoming.

 

“I really like you. I don’t just flirt with you for fun or to fuck with you, if that’s what you think. To me, you _are_ special, that’s why I talk to you that way. I’m sorry for… for making it unclear to you. I never meant to upset you or anything. I thought my feelings were obvious.”

 

Robin Hood’s voice purred within Goro, urging him to respond. _Begging_ him to respond.

 

His eyes felt wet as he turned to Akira, but he blinked hard to control himself. Akira was meeting his gaze with a determined glint in his eyes; just like with everything else he wasn’t going to give up without a fight. The boy was too stubborn for his own good. 

 

And Goro was tired, he was feeling fragile and alone and _desperate_ , and there was only so much pushing he could take when lately it was beginning to feel like he was standing on two twigs rather than his actual legs. 

 

When he finally opened his mouth, his words sounded weaker than his shaking body. “It would be a bad decision to pursue this, Kurusu.” 

 

“Yeah… yeah no doubt. I’ve got a bad habit for making bad decisions, though.”

 

Goro scoffed, thinking of Akira’s probation, of his group of Thieves’, of his constant flirting with the lead detective of the case against him. “Evidently.” 

 

Before Goro had a chance to think of another reason to push him away, Akira breached the space between them in a few short strides, his face hovering just inches away from Goro’s own. 

 

“I really like you, you know.”

 

Goro made a small noise, his voice a croak, “... why? You know it’s stupid… you know I… _why_ , Kurusu?”

 

He gave an exaggerated shrug, his hands coming high in the air. “Fuck if I know. I just do!” His laugh was sharp and high, his eyes wide, “why do you like _me_?”

 

“I… I never said that I -”

 

“I’m not stupid.”

 

Goro had nothing to say to that, he shook his head and looked away. Just as he suspected, Akira had no problems with seeing right through all of Goro’s masks. A moment later, he felt warm fingers edge into his own, gingerly closing around them and pulling them just enough to force Goro’s feet to follow. He turned to face Akira head on, and felt a warm forehead rest against his own.

 

“Do you want to make a bad decision with me, Senpai?” He whispered, and Goro knew the only way out of this was to lie. To lie to Akira, and to lie to himself, and to put as much distance between them until the day came that Akira would meet his untimely demise. 

 

“Yes. I do.” 

 

But the heart wants what it wants.

 

It became quickly obvious that Akira was as inexperienced at this as Goro was. Bumping their noses together on the first attempt to get close, and laughing awkwardly when he placed his trembling hands in the curve of Goro’s waist, he seemed more nervous than Goro at this point. 

 

“Kurusu,” Goro murmured, his voice soft, moving his hands to Akira’s hair he moved his fingers into his thick curls, his heart feeling weak as Akira’s eyes fluttered shut at the touch. He leaned his head into the palm of Goro’s left hand.

 

“Y-yeah?”

 

“Stop overthinking. Just kiss me.”

 

He laughed through his nose, his cheeks turning dark red as he moved in again, remembering to tilt his head this time, his fingers gripping at Goro’s shirt, their lips finally meeting. Akira moved slowly at first, his ears ringing as his heart pounded, he felt like all the blood in his body was rushing to his head, all he knew was _Goro_ , and how he smelt of cinnamon and tasted of coffee, he was so hungry for more but scared to take it. Goro himself kissed back just as tentatively, something within him thrumming with contentment, but his conscience ringing the alarm bells. 

 

This was bad. This was going to hurt. This was going to be the end of him. Of both of them. And yet he couldn’t bring himself to stop, he could feel Akira holding back and he realised he didn’t want him to. He wanted more of Akira. He wanted all of him. His fingers tightened in the younger teens hair and pulled him closer, pushing his tongue past Akira’s lips he felt the other’s moan in his chest. 

 

“Nn… Akechi?”

 

“ _I want you_ ,” he breathed into the kiss, using his hips to guide Akira to the wall and pressing him against it. Akira’s grip tightened on Goro’s waist at the words, his hips moving up to meet with Goro’s on instinct, his head tilting back on his shoulders as he whimpered.

 

Acting quickly, Goro snatched the opportunity and pressed his teeth to Akira’s neck, grazing the damp skin, nipping to hear Akira’s muted squeaks of approval. He was trying so hard to be quiet, but Goro wasn’t going to let him get away with that.

 

“I want you,” he repeated, pressing himself heavily against Akira’s body, “I want all of you.”

 

Akira’s mouth felt wet, he swallowed thickly. “Oh yeah? Right here? Now?”

 

“Well, there’s no time like the present,” Goro’s words were hot against Akira’s neck, he began to edge his hand down the front of Akira’s chest, his fingers fiddling with the buttons of his shirt and popping them free at an agonisingly slow pace. “Though perhaps in the interest privacy, we should move somewhere quieter? I can lock the student council room, we won’t be disturbed in there.”

 

“Nn, no, just let me fuck you on a desk or something.” Akira groaned impatiently, pulling Goro back in for a desperate kiss by his tie, their tongues meeting hungrily. 

 

“Is that any way to talk to your Senpai?” Goro asked when they parted again, both breathing heavily, their lips sharing a string of saliva before Goro had the chance to brush it away with the back of his hand.

 

“I can feel your dick pressing against my leg,” Akira said with a wicked grin, his tone low and full of lust, brushing his lips against Goro’s face lightly, a gentle tease and a promise of things to come. “I think any formality between us is lost, don’t you?” 

 

That was fair. Goro couldn’t exactly argue when he could feel himself throbbing against Akira, his dick aching with the need of friction merely from a few hot kisses. So instead of giving him an answer, he kissed him again, heavy and deep, and as Akira’s hands came to the back of his head to hold him in place Goro felt himself unravelling more and more. His desires brushing over the initial embarrassment he’d felt at Akira’s words, taking a hold of his common sense and holding it at gunpoint. Just for now, let him be happy. Let him live in this moment and forget everything that was to come. 

 

“Anyway, what makes you think you’re the one doing the fucking?” Crooning against Akira’s lips, he felt the younger teen shudder under his fingers as he ran the tips along his waistband, hyper aware of the tent that was also in Akira’s uniform slacks and not just his own, but trying to at least show some restraint before he gave in and dropped to his knees in front of his kohai. “Perhaps I want to have my way with you?”

 

With a whimper, Akira’s words slurred together as he felt his body growing much too warm at Goro’s words. “That’sfuckinghot. Sssso so so hot, Senpai.”

 

“Goro is fine.” He confirmed, and Akira nodded, his eyes locked on Goro’s lips.

 

“Goro I want you,” he whined, “in any way you’ll have me. _So please Goro._ ”

 

Any way? A cutting smirk came to his lips. Goro didn’t know what was more appealing to him right now, the idea of bending Akira over a desk or having him ride his dick; he just wanted to be the one in control, he knew that much. After months of suffering at the hands of Akira’s merciless flirting and teasing, Goro wanted to finally have the upper hand, and slap Akira’s ass with it for good measure. He hummed, pretending to consider Akira’s offer despite having made his mind up ages ago. Months ago, really. He would do anything for Akira, if only the cards they had been dealt were slightly less cruel. For now they would have to settle for one bad decision. 

 

Or perhaps a couple, if they had enough time. 

 

“I wonder if you’re all talk?”

 

“W-wha- ?”

 

He bit his lip, glancing towards the windows to the hallway to check they were still alone, and then to the clock on the wall which told him it was getting so late they were probably the only two in the building by now.

 

“I think we’re alone.”

 

“Yeah.” Akira agreed, his voice quiet, both their hearts hammering loud enough in their ears to make up for the silence of the empty school. 

 

Goro sat on the nearest desk, and gave Akira a look to usher him over without words. He visibly gulped, but followed through on Goro’s request without hesitation. He rested his arms around Goro’s shoulders, and Goro hugged his own around Akira’s waist, tilting his chin upwards to meet Akira’s eyes, so dark with wanton desire.

 

“We should make the most of it then, shouldn’t we? You wanted to fuck me against a desk? This desk, maybe? So then how about we compromise? Here and now, but I’m in charge.”

 

“God, yes. That’s amazing.” He leaned down to kiss Goro again, truthfully he hadn’t wanted to stop from the second they had began. Goro felt so perfect, and tasted just as much so, Akira couldn’t get enough of him even when they were like this; body’s pressed together, mouths moving in unison, and Goro clinging to him like a lifeline. He’d been dreaming of this moment for months, he could leave here with nothing but these kisses in his memory and he would be satisfied. But he wasn’t about to reject the offer of something more, if that was what Goro wanted too.

 

The kisses grew deeper and more eager, Akira used one hand to squeeze his way up Goro’s thigh, taking time to grip tight and force a moan from his seniors mouth whilst his other hand worked on pulling Goro free of his tie and his shirt that was beginning to stick to his skin with sweat. Patience was not his friend, only unbuttoning enough to get at Goro’s chest, Akira moved to pepper light kisses over the small area of exposed his skin, Goro’s hands finding his hair again and pulling hard when Akira’s lips focused on his nipple.

 

Between the mumbling of his name, Akira could hear light swears tumbling from Goro’s lips, fast and fluid as Akira teased him more and more, his fingers lightly brushing over Goro’s hard dick as his tongue ran circles around his nipple. 

 

“I need more,” his demand was no more than a murmured hiss, but it didn’t go by unheard as a whine followed his words when Akira complied immediately, palming Goro through his pants with as much rhythm as a rookie could manage.

 

He was so hard, the feeling alone gave Akira a funny, but not unwelcome, feeling in his stomach. Akechi Goro was hard for him. He doubted he’d ever be able to look at his right hand the same way knowing that all of this, Goro’s quiet cries, his wriggling on the desk, his thrusting hips demanding more, the sheen of sweat that made his skin shine, were all orchestrated by the ministrations of Akira’s hand alone.

 

God, he was gorgeous, Akira felt as though he could watch him fall apart forever.

 

“Goro, can I…?” 

 

Goro nodded, breathless and flustered, he was willing to give Akira free reign.

 

His hands trembling, he struggled with the buttons on Goro’s pants but eventually got them apart. His eyes flitted up to look at Goro’s expression, to check it was still okay, but the other boy was too busy catching his breath to notice. Akira hooked his fingers in the unused belt loops, and began pulled them down his legs, murmuring for Goro to lift his hips for an easier job. 

 

Once his pants were down, Akira began nibbling at the inside of his thigh, garnering another, almost melodic, groan out of Goro. 

 

“You sound so good Goro,” he praised him, his voice husky and telling of his own current state. “I can’t wait to have your dick in my mouth.”

 

Moving his hips up in a desperate, jerky movement, Goro pleaded, “so do it already!”

 

Laughing quietly, Akira bit down hard on supple flesh of his leg.

 

“What the fuck, Kurusu!”

 

“Punishment.” He purred, kissing the new wound lightly, “plenty more of where that came from, if you don’t learn how to be patient.”

 

Goro scoffed, “ _you’re_ the one that couldn’t even wait for us to get to the student council room! And I’m in charge.” His tone suggested he was pouting now.

 

“And yet I’m the one still fully dressed. Funny, huh?” Sarcasm dripped from his question. He glanced up to see that Goro’s cheeks were pink. Akira would never get tired of that. 

 

He was acutely aware of his own pounding heart as he drank in the sight before him, his brain still playing catch up from how quickly this scene had escalated. He’d wanted this so much for so long, he’d spent so many of his classes daydreaming about it, that now everything about this moment felt completely surreal to him. And far better than anything his brain could have ever conjured up when he should have been listening to his teacher.

 

“Is… there something the matter?” The uncertainty in Goro’s voice brought Akira out of his daze very quickly.

 

“No, nonononono,” he shook his head, moving up Goro’s body slowly he pressed a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose, and was happy to see the smile on Goro’s face when he pulled away. “Everything’s perfect. You’re perfect.”

 

“Perfect?” He repeated with a small laugh, reaching up to cup Akira’s face in both hands. “You sound like an idiot.”

 

“An idiot who’s about to suck your dick, so watch your mouth.”

 

Goro’s mouth twitched; it was really hard to pretend Akira was the worst thing to happen to him when his shameless cheekiness was so endearing. 

 

“Perhaps I’m an idiot too.”

 

With a faux-sagely nod, Akira winked before hooking his fingers into Goro’s underwear and began edging them down his legs. He swallowed the saliva in his mouth, feeling his chest flutter with anticipation and nerves and absolute delirium. 

 

“W-wait.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“... We’re really going to do this here?”

 

Akira blinked. “It was _you_ suggested this desk.”

 

“I - I know. I’m just... “ his eyes flitted to the windows. There would be no reason for anybody that may still hanging around to even come to the classroom at the end of the corridor, but the anxiety of being caught was giving Goro goosebumps. “Doesn’t it worry you?”

 

“Not really. But… do you want to move? I don’t mind.”

 

_Not really._

 

They were so into this now, and Goro was sure they’d be able to hear anybody approaching with the building as silent and still as it was. Plus there was the added worry of losing the feeling all together if they moved now. Goro’s nerves could take over, or his common sense could finally kick in. Or maybe even Akira could grow bored of the idea, or lose himself to his own worries and chicken out. It had been difficult enough for Goro to allow himself this much as it was.

 

This was risky no matter where they chose to do it. They both knew the stakes, and Goro had a feeling he wasn’t the only one not letting on about all he knew. Akira played the fool quite often, and brilliantly so, but he was sly and sneaky and there was a glint in his eye that was born of something other than simple mischievousness. 

 

But for all the masterminding he may or may not have been behind, Akira was still stuck in the exact same predicament as Goro. Falling victim to feelings for the one person he should have stayed away from. The one person in this world out of billions, that would be the death of him one way or another in the end - figuratively or literally. And truthfully Goro didn’t think it mattered which outcome it would be, and he didn’t know which would be worse.

 

Still. They had come this far now. And they _had_ agreed to make a bad decision after all.

 

Feeling rebellious, he took a deep breath.

 

“No,” he allowed a smirk, taking his eyes away from the windows at last and looking up into Akira’s. His pupils round and dark, staring right back as though Goro was the best gift he had ever received. The detective lifted his legs and hooked them around Akira’s waist, pulling the younger teen closer and earning a quiet whimper from the back of his throat. “I just want _you_ , Akira.”

 

His eyes widened momentarily, as though all of this hadn’t been confirmation enough already, something about Goro speaking so candid and sincere was the cherry on the cake for Akira. They weren’t just words whispered desperately in the heat of the moment - Goro spoke carefully this time. Deliberately and directly into Akira’s eyes.

 

Biting on his lower lip Akira nodded wordlessly, his heart pounding in his chest as he thought about the situation. This was finally his chance to be close to Goro, and if all things went well, if he was good enough, maybe it would be the start of something he had yearned for since laying eyes on the older boy. Maybe things could change from here on out.

 

“Well, you’re in charge. What do you want me to do?” his words were whispered on a single, quiet breath against Goro’s ear. The boy shivered, his fingernails digging deep into Akira’s upper arms. “Tell me. I want to hear you say it.”

 

Goro chuckled and titled his face towards Akira’s ear, “Well, you keep talking about sucking my dick and ah… I admit, I’m very curious to see what other uses that cheeky mouth of yours has. Why don’t you get on your knees and show me?”

 

The words sent a jolt down the younger teens spine, his body tingling from tip to toe as he licked his lower lip. Yeah, he could do that, he could show Goro he wasn’t just talk. If he could stop his brain from malfunctioning before he could get his lips around the end of Goro’s dick that is. 

 

_Oh God, I just wanna be good. Let me be good. Let me be good. Let me be good._

 

Akira wasn’t exactly an anxious person, there had been times that had completely overwhelmed him of course, just like any other human he wasn’t entirely impenetrable, but for the most part he felt he could pride himself in his calm demeanour and determined nature. So why did it feel like his heart was about to burst from his chest and take a nosedive from the classroom window as his fingers unbuttoned the last of Goro’s shirt? Goro sat up enough for Akira to kiss his lips as he pulled Goro’s shirt from his arms, discarding it on the floor and revealing far too much skin he wished to bite, kiss and press his nose into all at once. He marvelled at Goro’s body, almost forgetting this wasn’t just a dream.

 

“What’s the matter this time?” Amused curiosity rang in his tone, and Akira felt his cheeks redden when he looked up to see Goro smirking at him. 

 

“N-nothing. You… you really are just perfect, Goro.” He admitted once again with a sheepish laugh. “At the risk of sounding like an idiot again, I guess.”

 

Goro’s expression softened, he wondered if it was possible to ever get tired of hearing Akira say that. He doubted it. 

 

_My idiot._

 

“Thank you, Akira.”

 

Akira felt like he’d talked too much already, and that showing Goro he meant everything he said would be much better than whatever words his brain could offer him at a time like this. Fulfilling a private wish, he pressed his lips to Goro’s stomach, peppering kisses across his smooth, soft skin, feeling the way the boy tensed beneath the light touches. Moving lower, he felt Goro’s hands rest on the back of his head, his fingers curling around the strands of Akira’s hair as he moved closer and closer to his erection. When the kisses finally found the tip of his dick Goro whimpered in a way that he was sure would be shameful if he were with anybody but Akira.

 

But being with Akira was, confusingly, very easy, it always was, even in a situation like this. He didn’t care anymore, he didn’t care about anything. All that mattered was Akira, and this very moment.

 

“P-please… please Akira, stop teasing.”

 

With a chuckle, he placed one more kiss on Goro’s dick before parting his lips and taking him inside his mouth. The fingers in his hair gripped harder as Goro made a noise that was somewhere between a laugh and a gasp, the shock of the sensation overriding all coherent thought for a moment. Of course he had known it was going to feel _good_ , he just hadn’t been prepared for _how good._

 

Akira kept his eyes on Goro as he moved his mouth up and down the length of his dick, his tongue moving across the tip every time he was at the top and Goro’s whimpers turned high pitched. He committed every sultry expression to his memory and burned them permanently into his mind's eye. He wanted to remember this sight forever. Being the only one able to dismantle Goro so easily was a medal he’d happily wear around his neck for the world to see.

 

Before long his breathing was growing faster and louder, his hip movements growing erratic, and Akira knew the tell-tale signs all too well. 

 

“I… Akira I’m -”

 

Pulling his mouth away with a defined pop, Goro whined pitifully.

 

“Why did you stop? I was so close.”

 

“Uh, because I’m not done with you?” Akira giggled, climbing on top of the desk to sit astride Goro, his thighs resting on either side of the boys hips. “Remember? We compromised.”

 

“Akira this won’t take our weight - “

 

“Don’t you want to try something else whilst we’re here?”

 

“Like what? You’re not serious -” He was still pouting, but his interest had clearly been kindled, despite his moral code.. The desk creaked as Akira pressed his ass down against Goro’s dick. “Ha… h… Akira... “

 

“Yes, Senpai?”

 

“We can’t. Not now, and certainly not here.” It was Akira’s turn to pout, and he coupled it with the largest puppy-dog-eyes he could muster. Goro laughed softly. “We _can’t_.” He reiterated, wishing he sounded a lot sterner and less like a person who was slowly being coerced because of how disgustingly weak he was.

 

“Why? What’s stopping us?”

 

“A number of things, actually. Do you wish for me to elaborate now or can we at least finish first, and then I can give you an important lecture on sex education whilst we dress ourselves?”

 

Akira snorted. “Are… are you threatening to _teach me_? So sexy, Goro.” Goro’s hand slapped playfully at his arm, and the desk creaked again. “Porn makes the teacher trope seem so much better than it is.”

 

“I really hope that isn’t the kind of pornography you waste your time watching.” Goro muttered, and Akira dug his knees into his waist, watching with a pleased smile as Goro squirmed in discomfort. “You think I’m being a prude but did you even come prepared for this at all? There are things… we need.” He snipped, his cheeks dusting pink, “unless you want to end up in hospital I think we should be smarter about this and at least just… just use our mouths for now.”

 

“Mmmhmmm,” Akira wasn’t listening, he was too busy grinding his ass against Goro.

 

“A-also, the desk… will collapse…”

 

“I want you inside me, Senpai,” Akira murmured with a sigh. 

 

Goro bit his lip. 

 

“I want that too.” He eventually groaned in response, allowing his weakness to win for another moment as he pushed his hips up against Akira. He could worry about the pain of losing a first love another day. “I want -”

 

His sentence was cut short at the sound of the desk creaking one last time, and giving in to their weight as the legs folded beneath the surface they sat upon, sending them careening to the ground with a loud crash. Akira landed on top of Goro’s body, his entire weight forcing the air from Goro’s lungs.

 

It took a moment of lying in shock for the sharp, shooting pains in his elbow to make themselves known, and Goro hissed through his teeth as Akira shook with laughter on top of him. He made to push the boy off but only cried out in pain as it only became more intense with the movement.

 

“Ow! Ow! Akira, move!” 

 

“Oh shit, are you hurt?”

 

“Y-yes! Get off me!”

 

Finally doing as he was told, Akira hopped off of Goro but his hands were immediately reaching for the boys arm. “Where? Where does it hurt?”

 

“My elbow!” 

 

Gentle fingers lifted his arm very carefully from the ground, even the smallest movement caused it to ache like a hit he received in the metaverse. Only in the real world he was out of healing options. Goro couldn’t look, he didn’t want to look, he just knew it hurt bad enough he felt he could cry. He watched Akira’s face turn ashen, and something heavy dropped in his stomach. “... Okay I’m no doctor but I think we should go to the hospital.”

 

“Why?”

 

“It looks… weird.”

 

“Great. Thank you for that superb diagnosis, I’ll be sure to relay it to my physician at my next check up, she could probably learn from you.”

 

“ _I’m not a doctor, Goro_!”

 

“Can you at least tell me if you see a bone poking out of my skin?! Or do you not have eyes?!” He was pinching the bridge of his nose with his one good hand and breathing deeply, trying to quell growing nausea at the thought of a bone tearing through his flesh.

 

“No bone. It just looks… weird.”

 

“Oh for - fine! Fine! Just take me to a hospital!”

 

“Um… should I pull your pants up first?”

 

Goro opened his eyes to glare at Akira only to see the boy fighting to keep a smirk off his face, and suddenly Goro felt like punching him would be worth all the pain in the world.

 

-x-

 

“Akechi Goro, the doctor will see you now.”

 

Goro got to his feet, his legs a little weak and wobbly from shock and pain exhaustion, he felt Akira steady him from behind but he used his good shoulder to shrug the boy off.

 

“I’ll be fine.” He muttered.

 

“Goro -”

 

“I said I will be fine, _Kurusu-kun_.”

 

He raised his hands in a sign of defense. “Alright, alright. I’ll wait here.”

 

“There will be no need. You can leave now. I can pay for a taxi back to my apartment once this is over, so frankly there is no reason for you to be here any longer.” Goro stalked off into the examination room as Akira rolled his eyes behind his back. 

 

Retaking his seat, Akira pulled out his phone and prepared for another long wait. 

 

Just forty minutes later Goro re-emerged from the room, his eyes finding Akira immediately. He didn’t look surprised to see the boy was still there, and the venom from earlier seemed to have dissipated somewhat. He gave him an apologetic smile as he approached.

 

“What did they say?” Akira asked when Goro was in earshot. 

 

“Just a simple dislocation. They fixed it.” Goro said, flexing his fingers slowly, scrunching his nose at the dull, throbbing ache. They had given him a sling, but he’d pocketed it before returning to Akira. He couldn’t show weakness, not to Akira, and certainly not to Shido.

 

Akira pulled a face, knowing what that meant. “Does it still hurt?”

 

“It’s a little sore, yes. But I will manage. I was worried it was a break, that wouldn’t be too good for me in front of -” Goro’s brow furrowed, he looked away. “In my line of work. I need to be fit and healthy, you see.”

 

Akira swallowed, looking down. “Yeah… for catching bad guys and stuff, right?”

 

“Right.”

 

There was an odd silence, things were rarely awkward between them but for the first time Akira felt at a loss for what to say. He had so many questions, regarding what this meant for them, what it meant for the future, what Goro truly felt about him, about Goro’s so-called _line of work_ , but words failed him every time he opened his mouth. 

 

Something was wrong, but even after all these months, Akira couldn’t put his finger on what was really going on with Goro. He had helped so many of his friends, so why was Goro still so hard to get to? He could feel the tension thickening, and he wondered if this was a breaking point for them, had he ruined it before it really had a chance to begin? Had Goro come to his senses after this mishap? He could feel word vomit rising in his throat when he noticed Goro dancing on the balls of his heels, a quiet hum of contemplation filling the air. Akira looked up at his face and raised an eyebrow in questioning.

 

“I was… just thinking.”

 

“About what?”

 

“Do you have anywhere to be this evening?”

 

Akira’s mouth fell open just a bit. “N-no. Why?”

 

“Well, my apartment isn’t that far from here. Much closer than your place of residence. If you don’t wish to travel alone this late at night… then perhaps you would like to use my couch for the night? It is a Sunday tomorrow after all, so it wouldn’t interfere with school commute.”

 

Akira thumbed his chin, pretending to consider the offer with a somewhat dramatic flair, despite his chest inflating with joy and his mind already screaming _yes_. Goro bit the inside of his mouth as he tried not to grin at Akira’s terrible acting. “Use your couch, you say? That doesn’t sound very comfortable, Senpai.”

 

So he took a step closer, lowering his voice as he met Akira’s gaze with dark eyes. “Well I also have a suitable bed. Or maybe the shower. Or even the kitchen table. Whatever’s to your liking, Akira.”

 

Akira laughed, “the kitchen table?”

 

Goro shrugged his good shoulder, smiling as innocently as he could as his mind burst with hundreds of answers he could only give if they were all alone in a very dark room. 

 

“Would you like me to show you what I have in mind?”

**Author's Note:**

> haaaaa I'm really nervous. This is the first time I've written and posted something in a long while! I haven't had anybody beta this or anything either oops, so I apologise for blatant mistakes my 12am eyes may have missed, or if it's boring or too long or just generally bad
> 
> on a quick note, I wanna say I like thinking about how torn both of them might be whilst suspecting each other and secretly liking each other, knowing they have to remain loyal to their plan/team, but being so weak they just can't keep away. I wanna explore that more and more! This is a super rushed piece but I promise I think deeper about this kinda thing on the reg, it's... so good...  
> Also the two of them just ultimately being horny boys with a whole lotta complicated feelings they just don't know what to do with is good fun haha.
> 
> Shuakeshu are so interesting to me, individually and as a pairing, and I adore them both so, so much, I just wanna write, read and talk about them forever right now, I feel there's a lot to be unpacked and talked about with these two. In both serious and fun context! 
> 
> Sorry for rambles. Thank you for reading!


End file.
